


everyone is made of stars

by harinezumi_kun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thing is that ohno and nino actually <i>are</i> aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone is made of stars

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses for this, really. it is all over the place with ridiculousness. mostly i blame elfie and kino for talking about ohmiya and their alien sex and alien babies.

“Everyone is made of stars,” Ohno’s mother tells him when he is very young, and he will remember this with perfect clarity when he is older. “You’re made of stars, too, Satoshi.”

It is just something mothers say to children he thinks, but as he gets older, he wonders. He begins to feel more and more than he is not quite human. He sees colors no one else can see, sometimes, and hears voices in the water and from the big statues at the shrine. This tastes good and that tastes bad, people tell him, but it is all the same pleasant blandness for him. Time passes strangely, and sometimes he will sit lost in thought for what seems like days but realize it was only moments when his mother tugs his hand and tells him to come along.

Eventually, a memory comes to him like a dream, and for a long time he thinks it is only that. A dream of seeing the little blue planet from a distance and being charmed by it. Of moving closer, slowly at first, then faster and faster till he was engulfed in flame. A dream of meeting his mother for the first time.

“Are you a star?” she asks, voice trembling.

“Something like,” he hums, looking up from the sheltering cup of her hands. Her face, her shimmering eyes, reflect his silvery glow.

“Can you grant my wish?” she says.

He asks, “What is your wish?”

“A son,” she whispers, and he smiles.

_Ah_ , he thinks happily, _I can_ , and, “Yes,” he says.

And then he wakes up.

\---

When he meets Nino, he knows it’s true, and that Nino is just like him.

In Kyoto, in a pack of other Juniors who all look basically the same to Ohno, Nino stands out. Like he’s under his own personal spotlight, he seems to glow.

_Like a star_ , Ohno thinks, and then Nino meets his eyes. The whole room shakes once, hard, and Ohno thinks he’s the only one who feels it until someone says, “Was that an earthquake?”. Ohno sees Nino grin, and can’t help smiling in return. 

They don’t talk properly till later—they spend the day eyeing each other curiously, sitting in the same groups of rowdy boys but always keeping their distance. Nino still has a silvery sheen, but only Ohno seems able to see it. It is only that night, long after all the other boys are fast asleep, that Nino slips into Ohno’s room—the locked door somehow creating no trouble for him—and climbs straight into Ohno’s bed.

Ohno is under the covers and Nino is on top of them, but they are lying barely inches apart. 

“I’ve been looking for you,” Nino whispers. He’s still smiling, a grin that pulls up just the corners of his mouth, and he is pulsing with excitement. Ohno can see it, smell it—greenish gold and sharp, like electricity.

“You have?” Ohno says, tasting the glow on his own breath mixing with Nino’s.

“I knew you were here, when I came,” Nino says, “to this planet, I mean. But I forgot a lot of things, after…”

“Oh,” Ohno says quickly, realizing Nino isn’t just talking about today. He scoots a little closer. “Me too. But I think I’m starting to remember.”

And he does. It’s instinctive, somehow. He knows now that he’s met Nino, he remembers, that when he meets someone else like him, something special is going to happen.

“I thought I might have been crazy,” Nino confides a moment later. “But, you’re like me, aren’t you? We’re not like anybody else?”

Ohno makes a little noise of agreement. “So…what happens now?”

“Don’t know,” Nino replies, and leans forward to press his forehead against Ohno’s. “Let’s find out.”

\---

It is different, touching Nino. When they touch, little pieces of Nino siphon off into Ohno’s skin, his blood, and the same in reverse—they mingle and mix and become more than what they were. It’s addictive, and probably best that Ohno doesn’t see Nino very regularly until Hawaii.

The debut is a dizzying whirl of activity, and it is only about a week later that they really find a quiet moment to themselves. Suddenly they are the only two people in the changing room, and the silence that settles after the door shuts behind the frantic staff is almost jarring in its completeness.

After a moment, Nino steps closer to Ohno, presses their foreheads together and takes Ohno’s hands in his. Ohno opens his mouth to say something, but Nino shushes him, and then:

_Can you hear me, Oh-chan? Like this?_

Nino’s voice is inside Ohno’s head, and without meaning to, Ohno replies in kind. _Oh. How are you doing that?_

Nino just grins. _How are you doing it?_

_I don’t know._ Ohno laughs a little, out loud. _Are you okay?_

Nino hums, noncommittal, but his eyes, so close to Ohno’s now, look as old as the sky. They—him and Nino—have lived thousands of lifetimes, he remembers suddenly, but these human vessels they inhabit are still so young. Everything is new again, and frightening.

Ohno squeezes Nino’s hands, and feels how they are a circle, a circuit, joined where their faces and hands touch. Ohno’s heart beats and Nino’s replies. They are unending, like this.

They are starting to glow again.

\---

But for the time being, they are human, they are Arashi, and they go on with their human lives and years pass like a flickering movie reel. They never intend to tell the rest of Arashi what they really are, but it is not entirely surprising that the rest of the group eventually finds out anyway. It doesn’t help that Nino’s discovered he can make things float.

“We still love you, even if you’re aliens,” Aiba says resolutely.

“Please let me down,” Sho adds, from where he is hovering near the ceiling. 

Eventually Nino complies, still looking a little hurt. Ohno puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull some of the annoyance out of Nino’s skin. “He didn’t mean to scream,” Ohno murmurs. “He was just surprised.”

“This really does explain a lot, though,” Jun says thoughtfully. “I wonder if we could use that in a concert…”

“Absolutely not!” Sho squawks. “Nobody else needs to know that Nino and Satoshi-kun are—are…aliens or telekinetic or whatever!”

“Yeah!” Aiba adds. “They might take you away!” 

The look of distress on Aiba’s face seems to mollify Nino a bit, and he promises to be more careful in the future. 

\---

Ohno does not forget that something special is supposed to happen, now that he’s found Nino. He still doesn’t know what it is, but he waits for it, and he can feel a change happening between them, slowly as tides moving sand. It stirs his memories, some of them coming out in some of his stranger art pieces, and he feels an urgency growing.

But just when it seems like it is finally building up to something important, Nino has to leave.

“But not _now_ ,” Ohno whines, a little drunk maybe, in front of Nino’s apartment the night before he flies to America. “You can’t go now, there’s something—something is—”

“I know,” Nino says, both hands on Ohno’s face. He’s frustrated, Ohno thinks, he’s got that prickly color to his glow, that red-tinged smell. “Something’s happening to us, but you’ll have to wait.”

_What if I can’t wait?_ Ohno wants to know, and suddenly Nino’s color changes. He goes star-bright, blinding, and his eyes dilate, full blown and bottomless like a whole universe, and he rushes forward and kisses Ohno square on the mouth.

Ohno grabs Nino’s shoulders as his knees start to give, because this—this is something else, this is different than their other touches. It’s not that Ohno’s never kissed anyone before, but he’s never kissed Nino before, not like this. Nino is reaching into him, dipping his tongue into Ohno’s mouth, and slipping right in to wrap himself around Ohno’s heart. Ohno feels like a prism, pierced by Nino’s glow, and feels how it changes as it passes through him.

“Oh,” Ohno says breathlessly, once Nino lets him go. “Oh. What…?”

Nino shakes his head, breathing hard. “I don’t know. You—you should go.”

“But—”

“I can’t leave, if you stay here,” Nino says. He presses a hand over Ohno’s heart, pushing him back gently and leaving a glowing imprint behind. “Just wait for me.”

“But, Nino—”

“Please.”

Nino has stepped back, is gripping the doorframe like it’s the only thing keeping him where he is. 

“Okay,” Ohno says on an exhale. He can still feel Nino’s handprint tingling in his skin. “I’ll wait.”

\---

Almost immediately after Nino gets back, they are off on the Asia tour, there is no time to really be alone, but this doesn’t mean that Ohno can’t _see_ —Nino is all over the color of lust, of sex, and only Ohno can see it and it makes him wild with need. They are touching, touching, always, and it is never quite enough.

When they finally get back to Tokyo, Ohno can feel Nino, see him glowing for miles, and always knows exactly where he is. They find each other in the middle of the night, back at Nino’s apartment because Ohno still lives with his parents, and they don’t even make it to the bedroom. Ohno doesn’t know what he’s doing, this isn’t at all like the human sex he’s had, he needs something he can’t get from just skin on skin and mouths moving slickly together.

On the living room floor, Ohno is in Nino’s lap, they are plastered together with sweat and other things, and it’s still not enough.

“Wait,” Nino gasps, stilling Ohno’s hips. “Wait, just…”

He laces his fingers behind Ohno’s neck, and Ohno does the same to Nino as their foreheads come together in that familiar, comfortable gesture. The floor is hard against Ohno’s knees, and he feels like he is made of ash, smoldering and unable to burn out. Nino says “ _shhh_ ” against Ohno’s skin, and it cools him right through to his bones.

Ohno opens his eyes and looks straight into Nino’s, and sees galaxies born in sunbursts and contained in drops of dew on a pine needle. He lets himself fall into it, into memories of infinities and meets Nino there.

\---

“You’re having a baby?” Sho says, looking deeply conflicted—Ohno knows that part of Sho is still highly disturbed by this whole situation, and part of him is already shopping for tiny hats and onesies. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Nino cautions him. “It probably won’t even look like a human baby.”

“But what if it _does_?” Jun says—and he is not conflicted at all, just panicky. “It would be bad enough if one of us got a girl pregnant and we had to deal with that, but no: you two had to go and impregnate Ohno with an alien baby!”

While Nino tries to mollify the more practical members of the group, Ohno relaxes on the couch while Aiba listens to his stomach hopefully. 

“What do you think it _will_ look like?” Aiba whispers excitedly. “I mean, like you and Nino? Or will it have tentacles or what?”

“No tentacles, probably,” Ohno says. He rubs his abdomen. It doesn’t feel any different, and he doesn’t think it’s going to get round or anything, but he knows something is growing there and that’s—well, very hard to think about, so he doesn’t for very long.

“But I promise you can see it, before it goes,” Ohno reassures him.

“Goes?” Aiba says. “Goes where?”

“Well,” Ohno says, cocking his head. “I don’t know, but that’s what happens, I think. We’re born, and then…we go.”

“Oh.” Aiba looks sadly down at Ohno’s stomach. “Well, at least I’ll get to meet him, one time.”

Before Ohno can reply, voices raise on the other side of the room.

“I don’t know!” Nino growls in frustration. “We’ll just tell everyone he’s getting fat!”

\---

Nothing changes about Ohno outwardly, except that everyone can tell how much further he turns inward with the passage of time. And Nino says he glows all the time, now, pinkish and fluffy. He has no idea when the baby—or whatever it is—will decide to come out, until suddenly one day he knows that it’s _right now_.

Luckily they are on tour and the others are only a few doors away. In only moments they are all gathered in Ohno and Nino’s room, watching anxiously as Ohno sits on one of the beds, forehead pressed to Nino’s and their hands clasped. 

“Wow,” Aiba breathes into the tense silence. “He really is glowing.”

“What’s happening?” Jun demands. “Is he okay?”

“Is the baby okay?” Sho adds, hovering uncertainly.

“It’s fine,” Ohno murmurs. “Here they come.”

“They?” Nino just has time to say, and then the room is filled with light.

When the flare subsides, there are two little points of brightness floating in the air between Nino and Ohno, spinning slowly around one another like tiny suns.

“Oh.” Nino laughs, and the sound echoes back to him, delicately doubled. “Hello.”

_Hello, hello, hello, hello_ , comes the reply. 

“There’s some people who want to meet you,” Ohno says. The little star-things dance away from Ohno and Nino, and over to Jun and Sho and Aiba, spinning around their heads curiously, laughing back at Aiba when he laughs and going briefly golden. 

“Twins,” Sho says rapturously, and reaches out to touch just as the lights flit away again. They whirl a few times around Ohno and Nino and then, with a last flash of brilliance, they are gone. 

“That’s it?” Jun says, after a moment.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” Nino says, hopping up from the bed to get Ohno a glass of water.

“Oh. Well. Just don’t make a habit of it,” Jun grumbles. 

\---

It will happen again, Ohno knows, but doesn’t feel the need to tell Jun right away. Life goes back to normal—more or less, all things considered—and Arashi finally comes into real popularity that keeps them on their feet practically twenty-four hours a day. 

It gets tiring, and during shootings for Maou especially, Ohno thinks about his little star-twins and how they just _went_. Ohno knows he could go too, he can shed this human body as easily as a concert costume, he remembers instinctively how, and what it is like to wander among the stars.

“Hmm,” Nino says, when Ohno mentions it. He swings their interlocked hands. “We could. Just say the word, and we can go.” _But…_

“But,” Ohno agrees. But there is Arashi, and so many other people depending on them, and there is something so precious in this borrowed mortality. “But we can stay, too.”

Nino smiles, shining like a new-born sun.

“Let’s,” he says.


End file.
